


(almost) valentines’ day

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Banter?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: “So you aren’t free,” Junmyeon says quietly. “Not a single hour of the day?”“I’m free right now, if you want to come over.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	(almost) valentines’ day

It’s been nearly four hours since Yixing confessed to Junmyeon, then worriedly added that it’s okay if he doesn’t like him back, and was cut off by Junmyeon shushing him.

He’s still on the phone, talking to Junmyeon for two hours and counting, and he’s laughing as his (now) boyfriend finishes reading a ridiculous title of an article.

“I’m going to leak to the press about your cats,” Junmyeon says, sighing. “I’m tired of reading the words ‘mysterious’ and Zhang Yixing together. We need to spice it up.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Yixing fakes a gasp. “Not to my babies.”

“I would,” Junmyeon insists.

“I’d like to see you try, Junmyeon.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Yes.”

There’s a moment of silence, followed by Junmyeon sighing again, more dramatic this time. “I get it, Yixing, you don’t have to beg me like this.”

“Wouldn’t you like that,” he responds, muting his laughter into the pillow. He listens to Junmyeon stutter over his words and, for the first time in their three years of friendship, speechless. His heart pounds against his chest when he hears the gentle whine through the phone. He can imagine Junmyeon’s pink face, a pout on his face, slightly annoyed of being rendered speechless, and definitely glaring at his boyfriend for causing it.

Yixing checks his phone, and almost chokes on his spit when he realizes it’s 14th of February. Would it be too cheesy to bring it up? They’ve been dating for only four hours. Maybe it’ll be better if he makes it light-hearted.

“Junmyeon,” he mutters. He rolls onto his back, head comfortable on the silk pillow, and strokes the bedsheet with his free hand. “Can we pretend the whole thing happened today?”

“It  _ did  _ happen today,” Junmyeon sounds confused.

“Check the day,” Yixing chuckles. There’s a faint ‘oh’ in response, and Yixing nervously adds, “You know, for convenience. But it doesn’t have to be, I was just saying—”

“It’s okay, Yixing,” comes the reply, Junmyeon’s voice is soft. “I think it’d be easier to remember, honestly.”

It’s silly to be  _ so _ nervous about everything romantic with Junmyeon, since they’ve been very close for three years. He gets Yixing on a spiritual level most of the time, he wouldn’t judge (unless it’s about fashion), but Yixing can’t stop the jitters. He finally stops stroking the bedsheets and presses the hand between his hands, squeezing it to lessen his nerves.

“What are you doing today?” Junmyeon asks.

“Work on some sketches,” Yixing looks at the pile of clothes on his ‘desk’, with his sketchbook delicately balanced on top of them, and sighs. “And sewing. And I need to get materials.”

“I thought you owned literally every black cloth material,”

He laughs. “I ran out of it.”

“So you aren’t free,” Junmyeon says quietly. “Not a single hour of the day?”

Yixing thinks he knows where his boyfriend is going with this. “I’m free right now, if you want to come over.”

“Ooh,” Junmyeon teases. “Scandalous.”

It isn’t scandalous, technically, but Yixing lets him have this one. The best part of being a well-known fashion designer is that it doesn’t come with an idol-like fame, while there’s money in it. Yixing loves his work a lot, he enjoys making goth clothes, made for both loaded people and a regular citizen. Bonus for his privacy not being violated, extra bonus for interviews with cool people.

Junmyeon is a fashion designer as well, but he uses all colours available to him. He talks a lot during interviews, likes to joke around with everyone around, and is very loved in South Korea. Even in places he visits, everyone likes him a lot, they gush over him and his good manners. Yixing is just another of those admirers, but with more luck.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Junmyeon says before the call ends.

True to his words, Yixing’s doorbell rings ten minutes later. He stops looking at his work-in progress ideas on his tablet and slides out of the bed, walking lazily to the front door before he opens it. 

“No paparazzi on your way?” He asks, welcoming Junmyeon in his arms. He’s so small, nice to hold and be squeezed against.

Junmyeon shakes his head. They usually don’t have paparazzi following them, unless they’re talking to a celebrity or working on a big project, but it’s good to keep an eye out. But it’s more tricky with Junmyeon, who likes to hug after verbal greeting, who thoroughly enjoys physical affection; every interaction can become a dating rumour.

They walk into Yixing’s bedroom, quietly, to ensure the cats remain sleeping, the most comfortable place in the apartment, and as soon as Junmyeon notices the tablet, he says, “Show me what you’re working on.”

Yixing doesn’t protest. He doesn’t show finished pieces to anyone but his mother and select friends, and Junmyeon is the only one among them who never criticizes his lack of colour. His feedback is surprisingly unbiased every single time.

He gets comfortable on the bed, leaning against the headboard, the tablet on his lap, and gestures to Junmyeon to join him. He’s opening up the sketches when he feels Junmyeon’s head against his shoulder, arms around his waist, and a cheek resting more on his pec than shoulder. Junmyeon’s leg rests on Yixing’s thighs, so he can peer at the screen better.

It’s… not an uncommon position. Junmyeon snuggles up with him (with everyone) when they aren’t working, especially on the bed, but it makes Yixing’s stomach flutter. His heartbeat rises, his lips tug upwards when he sees Junmyeon waiting patiently.

“This one has these claws,” Yixing starts explaining with the most vague idea he’s got. He needs to think about it more, talk about it with someone. “There used to be a claw-like weapon, used by Kings, and I thought that’d look cool with robes.”

“You’re always gushing about robes,” Junmyeon notes, staring at the worst sketch ever, and glances up at Yixing. “But you never wear one.”

“I’m more of a cloak guy, for myself,” Yixing shrugs a little. He can’t stop smiling. “Anyway, I thought it’d be better if it was an accessory instead.”

Junmyeon listens to him closely, lets him finish all of his unorganized thoughts, and then provides with his thoughts. He’s a wonderful human being like that, even if his own thoughts are a bit all over the place, he makes sense. And it works for them; that’s how they became friends in the first place, Junmyeon haphazardly explaining and Yixing understanding it fully, and vice versa.

When Junmyeon finishes talking, something in Yixing urges to place a finger under his chin and bring his face closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” He mutters, nervous, terrified, and yet excited about this. He’s thought of kissing his (now) boyfriend a lot, an embarrassing amount after watching him apply gloss on his lips.

“I guess,” Junmyeon says, grinning mischievously. He moves for a better angle and leans closer, his face a few centimeters away from Yixing’s. “Thirty whole minutes, took you long enough.”

Kissing him is the best way to shut him up, in Yixing’s totally unbiased opinion. He can taste dark chocolate Junmyeon said he was eating over the phone, he can feel the leftover gloss on the lips, and Yixing’s insides melt when Junmyeon’s tongue swipes over his lower lip.

He places his hand on his boyfriend’s nape, keeping him closer, and slides the other under his t-shirt. He strokes the skin there, getting delightful moans in response, encouraging him to go further up or even  _ down. _ Junmyeon’s hands are on his shoulders, his thumbs moving against his collarbones, and they teasingly slip underneath his clothes once or twice.

“It would be too cheesy of us,” Junmyeon says after pulling away, panting, “to fuck on Valentines’ day, don’t you think?”

“Sure,” Yixing grins. He places his hands on his boyfriend’s waist. “Not like you’ve been talking about my fingers ever since we met.”

“It’s you who had an embarrassing crush on me,” Junmyeon parrots with a smug grin, but his ears and cheeks are pink. “I’m very cool.”

“So cool, my hands are freezing.”

**Author's Note:**

> a silly lil sulay for valentines day because i miss them~ i had planned on it being a 6 part thing but my brain is not doing well so i've posted only a single part orz i'll add, hopefully! (i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) if you wanna talk about sulay (i only rt stuff and think about them but rarely get to hold conversations about them ;;))


End file.
